


Untwisted Thomas

by MimiIvory



Series: Thomas at an angle [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vigilance Virgil Sanders-centric, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: Virgil wakes up in a world that is not his own. Or something like that. These guys keep telling him that they haven't done any of this, and acting totally uncomfortable five seconds later. What is going on?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Thomas at an angle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808722
Comments: 57
Kudos: 136





	1. Who's room is this?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Frisbee Incident (And The Events That Occured Thereafter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879972) by [Prodigal_Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_Sunlight/pseuds/Prodigal_Sunlight). 



> You can read this before one, but not before three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this room is very creepy. Also, flip Self-Righteousness.

Virgil wakes up. This is not an uncommon occurrence, due to the fact that the sides need to sleep. Or at least he thinks they do. He’s got an alarm system, he’s not going to stop sleeping and impede his ability to do his job for an experiment. Control is the only one stupid (or curious) to do that. Even when he didn’t want to sleep, Creativity and Hope would make him. They are a good family.

What is uncommon about it is the fact that it is not his room. The bed, the sheets, the pillow are purple. But not his purple. Darker. The curtains are printed with spiders. There is no carpet on the floor. And it is dark. So dark.

Virgil turns on the light. It’s brighter, but not comforting. He pulls the curtains open to reveal a shadowy wasteland. He closes the curtains.

Virgil begins to panic. This is not his room. His room is brighter. This is not Creativity’s room. Creativity’s room is filled with projects, and color. This is not Hope’s room. Hope’s room is always warm, in color and temperature. One of the snake things. It is not Self-Righteousness’ room. Not the last time he was in there, at least. Doesn’t look at all like it. His had much less personality. Doesn’t look like Pride’s room. Pride wouldn’t have a freaking wasteland outside. Not Control. Control is orderly. This doesn’t even have a desk. Did Self-Righteousness do something again? No. Don’t start panicking. Just get out. Okay, all he has to do is get out and find Hope and Creativity. Can’t sink down, so he just has to sneak out. Dang it, Control. Why are you always so complicated. Can’t pick hero or villain. Ah, well. At least he probably didn’t do whatever this is to me. Probably. Could be one of his projects. Okay, getting out now.

(???) Knock Knock.

Dang it. Just open the door. It could be Hope or Creativity. If it’s not, you can run like heck.

(Self-Righteousness) “Hey, Virgil. I know we didn’t sort everything out last night, but I was wondering if you wanted some pancakes. Virgil? Are you okay?”

Oh no. He’s here. Again. And he knows my name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this will be fun.


	2. Flip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you're a good actor. We get it. That was a stupid move. I don't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place not very long after Putting Others First. Everybody's talking, but it's on thin ice.

How does he know my name?

(Virgil) “How the HECK do you know my name?”

Why did he take me? He should know that… whatever friendship nonsense wouldn’t work. Not after last time.

(Self-Righteousness) “You told me? Virgil, are you sure you’re alright?”

Is he serious?

(Virgil) “Don’t. Call. Me. That.”

You lost all right to that name before I had it.

(Self-Righteousness) “Okay… Anxiety? Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

Who? What?

(Virgil) “Why are you calling me Anxiety? I’m obviously not playing along. Especially with your little ‘father figure’ act. Goodness knows I’ve had enough of that for a lifetime.”

He looks hurt. Good. But also, confused?

(Self-Righteousness) “What do you want me to call you?”

What?

(Virgil) “...Vigilance. Now, why am I here? And where are Hope and Creativity? They must be concerned. You didn’t think you could get away with this again, did you?”

You know, the Light Sides? The ones you must have stolen me from?

(Self-Righteousness) “Get away with what?”

How dumb do you want to play?

(Virgil) “Kidnapping?”

Now, that is pain. Also confusion. What do I have to do to get you to drop this act? Or delusion.

(Self-Righteousness) “I can get Creativity? I don’t know who Hope is, though.”

What?

(Creativity?) “Hey, Virgil.”

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Virgil) “Pride? Why would you bring Pride here? You two are the people I hate the most in the world. Why would you bring him here? He’s not Creativity?”

Wow. Genuine pain. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Virgil might be willing to shatter it.


	3. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here they are. Tada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Control is really fun to talk about.

(Pride) “What’s going on?”

Indeed.

` (Self-Righteousness) “I just came into his room, and he was like this.”

Okay. This is my room. Some version of it.

(Virgil) “Speaking of which, why is there a freaking wasteland outside of my window.”

I mean, really. Seems a bit much, even for Anxiety.”

(Self-Righteousness) “No cursing, Kiddo.”

What did I just say?

(Virgil) “I’m not your ally. I’m not your friend. And I am certainly not your kiddo. You don’t want me to curse, you could have been a half decent parent the first time you kidnapped me, Self-Righteousness. So flip off, and leave me alone.”

Okay, that’s definite confusion.

(Pride) “Patton kidnapped you?”

Wow.

(Virgil) “How do you all know each other's names? And my name? You’ve been… friends for years, and you never use each other's names. Why now?

Yup. Nobody knows what’s going on. Whatever.

(Self-Righteousness) “We all have known each other's names? Since I introduced myself? And you had a whole two-parter?”

A what?

(Virgil) “Excuse me?”

What happened?

(Pride) “Accepting Anxiety? Oh, gosh. Did the Dark Sides do something?”

The who?

(Virgil) “I think if Control did something you would know. Spreadsheet within a week.”

Now, Pride seems slightly entertained. They don’t like him either.

(Self-Righteousness) “Logan?”

Oh gosh. Do they just not use each other's names? And are they using them now? To include me? Why?

(Pride) “No, Deceit and Remus.”

Who?

(Virgil) “You mean the Light Sides? Minus me, I guess?”

Okay, I guess they all know each other's names? I’ll ask Hope and Creativity later.

(Self-Righteousness) “The Light Sides?”

Why are you being pointless?

(Virgil) “Yeah. Hope, Creativity, Vigilance. Try to make sure you ashholes don’t push Thomas off the slippery slope. Usually doesn’t work.”

Sometimes it does.

(Self-Righteousness) “Why not? What are you talking about?”

This is fun.

(Virgil) “Hope. Creativity. Vigilance. Not exactly like we get much in the way of a moral influence. Or much influence at all, given the amount of stuff Control’s locked us out of.”

At least he hasn’t discovered the tunnels.

(Pride) “We’re getting off topic. Obviously the Dark Sides did something to him.”

Yes. Kidnapping?

(Self-Righteousness) “Are you sure, Kiddo? It doesn’t seem like they are going to do anything bad. Thomas has accepted them. Maybe we should bring Logan in here.”

Of course.

(Pride) “Oh, yeah.”

Well, at least he’s better. And he’s here.

(Control) “Hello? What has happened?”

Oh gosh. Is he crazy too? Probably.

(Pride) “Why did you assume that something is wrong?”

You don’t like him? Is this a world where they like him? I’m done.

(Control) “First, everyone is in Virgil’s room. Second, Virgil is not wearing his normal attire. Third, you don’t tend to summon me unless there is a problem.”

Fair.

(Virgil) “Fair enough.”

Now he’s staring.

(Control) “You were included in the last statement.”

What were you expecting?

(Virgil) “Well, yeah. You’ve made it clear socializing isn’t your first priority, either.”

Obviously. Why does he look hurt?

(Control) “Virgil, you are acting strangely. What is the problem?”

You don’t spend much time- Nope. Not talking to me.

(Self-Righteousness) “I just came to wake him up, and he said his name was Vigilance, not Anxiety, and he was acting really angry at me.”

Understatement.

(Pride) “And he was talking about Patton kidnapping him.”

You shouldn’t say that so casually.

(Control) “What?”

Why?

(Virgil) “Look, can I leave now? I really don’t like any of you, and even if Hope and Creativity have forgotten who they are, I would really prefer to explain it to them, rather than spending any more time with you. Okay?”

Well?

(Pride) “The Dark Sides must have done something. Obviously.”

Oh gosh.

(Control) “Or it could be something having to do with the events surrounding Deceit becoming a light side. Or the fact that Virgil still hasn’t talked to Thomas.”

Of course not.

(Virgil) “Can I leave? Please?”

I need to get out of here. If these guys aren’t acting, they at least seem to be able to tolerate each other's presence. I am not.

(Pride) “You want to go back to the Dark Sides? When they are the people most likely to have messed with your head?”

You don’t talk about them like that.

(Control) “He obviously doesn’t perceive them as enemies. Whatever has happened, he doesn’t recognise any of us as friends.”

Duh. Well… 

(Virgil) “I guess Control is fine? Didn’t kidnap me, isn’t a total ashhole. Kind of tries to keep us from dying at least.”

I mean, it’s bare minimum, but it means a lot. To us. Maybe not Control.

(Self-Righteousness) “Maybe we should just let him go? I mean, we can trust Janus.”

What?

(Control) “I think we should see Thomas. I am not 100 percent sure that we can trust Janus, and Remus is entirely unknown. It seems less destructive than his usual agenda, but he isn’t exactly predictable.”

Okay. Remus is crazy. What else is new? Maybe a kind of crazy I need to be more careful around. I don’t care. I just need to find them. Find someone I care about. Really care about. We can sort the rest of this out from there.

(Self-Righteousness) “Maybe we should just… talk to Thomas?”

They’re letting me near him?

(Pride) “That sounds like a good idea. We can figure out this treachery.”

Control shoots him a look.

(Pride) “Or… whatever else is going on.”

That’s new.

(Virgil) “Okay.”

I like Thomas

(Self-Righteousness) “Okay?”

Yes.

(Virgil) “It’s your fault he’s an ashhole. Not mine. Control, since everybody is being so kind today, would you mind undoing the teleportation lock? I don’t think I can walk to go see Thomas.”

I’ve tried.

(Pride) “What? You like him?”

Kinda?

(Virgil) “He saved Creativity. He’s Control. He works in Thomas’ self-interest, at least in the long run, so yeah. I trust him to not kill me, maybe patch me up. Not like he wants much more. So?” 

Hope tried inviting him to hang out with us. It didn’t go well.

(Control) “I have never locked anyone’s teleportation.”

Okay.

(Virgil) “Then, let’s go? I guess.”

I hope this isn't just some part of this delusion. I hope I can teleport again. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was long.


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope doesn't remember either. Of course not. Kidnapping wasn't fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter details kidnapping and isolation. Not very much, but it seems like I should probably but something here anyway.

(Virgil) “Hope! Oh my gosh, it’s really you! Kinda. The outfit looks like something a Disney villain would wear, but you’re okay! And you can teleport.”

I give him a hug. I would ask, but I can’t right now. He is shocked. Oh no.

(Hope) “Yes. Yes, I can.”

I hoped…

(Virgil) “I wished you would remember. I guess it makes sense since they don’t, but I really wished.”

He is uncomfortable.

(Hope) “Remember what?”

Oh. Duh.

(Control) “A world in which we are the dark sides, Control, Self-Righteousness and Pride, and you are Hope, Virgil is Vigilance and Remus is Creativity. Did …Vigilance ever hold these beliefs?”

Okay. So he thinks I’m Virgil from the past. Makes sense.

(Hope) “No. He was never this …friendly, either. He’s Anxiety. What did you expect?”

Okay. So I’m Anxiety here. Makes sense if Hope is Deceit.

(Pride) “How do we know we can trust you?”

Same old Pride. Different purpose.

(Virgil) “Gosh, it’s strange seeing Pride playing hero.”

I mean, he kind of did. But not well.

(Hope) “I couldn’t agree more.”

Yay.

(Self-Righteousness) “Hey, be nice, you two.”

Did you not hear me?

(Virgil) “Look, Self-Righteousness, I understand that you are probably not exactly who I think you are, at least not right now, but you have got to stop acting like my dad. You are not my dad. You kidnapped me, stuck me in a room all by myself, didn’t let anyone visit me, except Pride, who only came once, and wasn’t exactly friendly. I didn’t know anything about being an independent being, or that we had names. I was trapped there for weeks, until Hope and Creativity saved me. So I don’t care who you are right now. I just want to go home, to whatever semblance of home I have left, and sort this all out. Okay?”

Please.

(Self-Righteousness) “Okay…”

Thank goodness.

(Thomas) “What about Control?”

Well…

(Virgil) “Control was in his room, like always. Taking measurements.”

Now can I go?

(Hope) “He doesn’t sound very nice.”

Gosh.

(Virgil) “He’s not. But he fixed Creativity, so I don’t hate him.”

How could I?

(Hope) “...What?”

Later?

(Virgil) “He fixed Creativity? If we’re going to have this conversation here, instead of leaving, can you at least bring him? I’m not sure how many times I will have to retell this story.”

So, Hope doesn’t remember me. Not for who I am.

(Control) “Seems reasonable.”

I just hope I can get him back to the way he was.

(Thomas) “Remus. Come on up.”

This will be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creativity will be interesting.


	5. Creativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus isn't that creepy. I don't want to write that. Abuse? More like assault. Not very detailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pride isn't very nice.

There he is.

(Virgil) “Why do you two dress like Disney villains?”

I mean, why? Really?

(Creativity) “Because we make Thomas uncomfortable, emo! The same reason you wear a black hoodie.”

I’m not. I don’t. Creativity isn’t himself.

(Virgil) “More of a light grey, actually. And I’m not an emo.”

He looks me up and down.

(Creativity) “What happened to you?”

A lot.

(Control) “This is not Anxiety. This is Vigilance. I believe Roman has a question?”

Yup.

(Pride) “I don’t trust him either.”

Makes sense.

(Creativity) “Oh, but I always tell the truth. Brutal honesty!”

But. No.

(Control) “That is obviously false. But you do have a tendency towards spilling the metaphorical beans, so I believe we can trust him with our inquiry.”

Control using metaphors. Hilarious.

(Creativity) “Well, don’t keep me in the dark.”

Definitely more unsettling than normal.

(Pride) “Did Anxiety ever go by Vigilance? Or look like this?”

I really don’t think so.

(Creativity) “No. He’s never been quite that cheerful, either.”

I guess I am positive when I’m around them.

(Control) “Would you like to recap what you’ve told us?”

Sure.

(Virgil) “Awfully polite of you, Control. Anyway, that’s Control, that’s Pride, that’s Self-Righteousness, he’s Hope, you’re Creativity, I’m Vigilance. Dark Sides, Light Sides. Light Sides know each other’s names. Dark Sides probably don’t. Control doesn’t do feelings, saved your life. Pride’s an ashhole. Self-Righteousness kidnapped me and isolated me until you two saved me. We’re basically family.”

Close enough.

(Creativity) “Then why don’t you use my name?”

That was curiosity.

(Virgil) “Names matter. We use names in life or death. Never otherwise. Except in comfort. Never me. It matters.”

And this was sorrow.

(Creativity) “You said I nearly died?”

Well, that makes sense.

(Virgil) “Yeah. As you can probably guess, Self-Righteousness and Pride don’t really like us all that much. Control tolerates us in small doses. Says we are all necessary for Thomas’ survival. Doesn’t give a flip about us, as long as we can do our jobs to his satisfaction. You can do that if you’re trapped. Can’t do that if you’re dead. But Self-Righteousness and Pride just don’t see much point. So, they stopped having Thomas make stuff. Or dream too much. Just focus on work and socializing. That’s it. Hope is ever present, and Vigilance is useful. That’s the reason Self-Righteousness took me. You started to shrivel up. It was terrifying. We went to the Dark Sides, pleaded with them. Self-Righteousness and Pride didn’t care. Control was in his room. So we came up with a plan. Mostly Hope. You helped, but not as much as you usually do. I watched. That’s what we do. So, I snuck you into Control’s room. We just wished that he would help us. And he did. He had some kind of medicine. I don’t know why, but he saved your life. Didn’t fix everything, though. Never got back to normal. Meanwhile, Hope was stalling. Hope stalls. That’s his job, when we need someone to do it. It usually goes fine. Not that day. We had already come in there once. Pride got fed up. Pride hit Hope.”

Gather your thoughts. Find the story. Calm down.

“He never told us, but we knew. We knew in the way that Pride looked when he saw Hope again. The way Self-Righteousness looked. I will treasure that look forever.”

Who knew Pride could be ashamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, really?


	6. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stories are told. More reactions are had!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Remus a toddler?

(Creativity) “I like you. Nice story. It could use more butts, though.”

What?

(Hope) “I can see why you don’t like them.”

No kidding.

(Virgil) “Do you remember?”

Please.

(Creativity) “Nope!”

Well, he’s still alike.

(Self-Righteousness) “I can see why you don’t want to spend any time with us.”

And he’s sad. Strange.

(Virgil) “Okay. Leaving now?”

Finally.

(Creativity) “No, more stories.”

Aww.

(Virgil) “Okay, fine. Do you want to hear about the pranks?”

Of course he does.

(Creativity) “Yeah!”

Awww.

(Virgil) “Alright. So, we start with a plan. You do plans. Hope makes sure we don’t get discouraged. I keep watch. We go through the tunnels. Some we found, some we made, with power or shovels. We go to Control’s room most. We used to just mess with his stuff, but then I was looking through it, and I found a log detailing his annoyance with Self-Righteousness. It was the funniest stuff I have ever seen, looked like it could have come out of a thesis statement, or whatever. We took it home. We framed it. We kept going in, stealing his stuff, and started making copies. Only hint we ever got that he felt stuff. This one’s a bit more emotional.”

He flinched?

(Virgil) “Are you okay?”

He seems composed now, but…

(Control) “I am Logic. I do not feel emotions.”

Really?

(Virgil) “That is obviously false. You flinched. Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

Definitely not the Control I know.

(Control) “I am fine. I would prefer if you did not mention me having emotions in the future, however.”

He obviously has them, but it’s not my job to correct him.

(Virgil) “Okay? Yeah. Sure. Can I go home now?”

I just want to go home. Whatever version of home I can get.

(Control) “There might be a bit of a problem.”

What now?

(Hope) “Oh.”

Help?

(Virgil) “Hello?”

Anybody listening?

(Control) “When Anxiety left the dark sides, his room moved. I don’t think it has moved back.”

Great.

(Virgil) “Okay. Can I sleep in one of your rooms tonight, then?”

Not ideal, but we’ve done it before. And this isn’t life or death, but it’s not too far off.

(Creativity) “He can sleep in my room. It’ll be fun!”

I do not trust this offer.

(Pride, Hope, Logan) “NO.”

(Self-Righteousness) “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kiddo”

(Thomas) “That sounds like a bad idea.”

Looks like we’re all on the same page.

(Virgil) “Okay. Not sleeping with the crazy. Hope?”

That was unintentional.

(Creativity) “No, you’re sleeping with my brother.”

What?

(Virgil) “I’m straight? Who’s your brother?”

That… was not what they were expecting.

(Thomas) “There is a straight version of me?”

Yes?

(Virgil) “You’re gay?’

Wow.

(Hope) “Do you have a problem with it?”

Nah?

(Virgil) “Just surprised. Nobody’s going to believe me.”

I mean, really.

(Control) “Out of all of the happenings, Thomas being gay is the most surprising?”

I really didn’t mean for it to sound like that, but…

(Virgil) “Just, I don’t really have a frame of reference for alternate dimensions, Pride acting polite, Self-Righteousness being genuinely kind, or Control… helping when it isn’t life or death, but Thomas isn’t the most accepting person in the world.”

Now they all seem uncomfortable.

(Pride) “And you’re okay with that?”

No!

(Virgil) “Of course not! We do what we can, but Hope and Creativity can only do so much. They aren’t very powerful, and it isn’t exactly their field, either. I can do more. I protect Thomas from threats. Even social ones, and being homophobic is a social threat.”

Not like it works.

(Self-Righteousness) “Why?”

Power.

(Virgil) “Gives them something to hold other people’s heads. Something to group around. Something to be proud of. Something to derive power from. Can be useful, and it’s not like he’s got much in the way of a sense of morals. We do what we can, but Hope and Creativity inspire Thomas, and protection can only go so far. So, can I sleep in your room then, Hope?”

Why are you so startled?

(Hope) “Me?”

Who else?

(Virgil) “Yes.”

I don’t want to sleep in this room.

(Hope) “I never expected this.”

What? Anxiety switching dimensions? Or whatever happened?

(Virgil) “Huh?”

I mean, I don’t think anybody was expecting this.

(Hope) “Anxiety was never very… friendly.”

Okay?

(Virgil) “Okay. So, are you okay with me sleeping in your room?”

Please?

(Hope) “I guess?”

I’m taking that as a yes.

(Virgil) “So, I’m guessing you don’t have a sleeping bag.”

I mean, I guess Creativity could have slept over, maybe, but I don’t think so.

(Hope) “...No.”

Okay.

(Pride) “Allow me!”

Ahh!

(Virgil) “Sorry. Forgot you were there for a minute.”

Oh gosh.

(Pride) “It’s fine.”

Thank goodness.

(Virgil) “Thank you.”

I’m fine.

(Hope) “Okay. Let’s go.”

Thank goodness. No more complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sleepover!


	7. Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He really just needed to get out of there. Why won't anyone listen?

Alright. The hallway is definitely creepier than it usually is, but not much.

(Hope) “Sorry, I don’t have another bed.”

Not a problem.

(Virgil) “Not the first time I’ve slept on the floor. And it’s not like you were expecting me, either.”

I would prefer a bed, but it’s not a problem.

(Hope) “You really remember us differently, don’t you?”

Of course.

(Virgil) “I still haven’t entirely ruled out this all being a giant prank, or something.”

I kind of like this world, but I would rather be with Hope and Creativity. The versions of them that care about me. The real me. Not Anxiety.”

(Hope) “I wish.”

Yeah.

(Virgil) “Me too.”

At least the Dark Sides aren’t total ashholes.

(Hope) “I was wondering if you wanted me to tell you about Anxiety.”

Sure.

(Virgil) “Why not? I don’t know very much.”

Just that you didn’t get along, he was careful, and that he left.

(Hope) “Okay. Well, he didn’t just spring into existence.”

I guess that makes sense for somebody called “Anxiety.”

(Hope) “He observed everything, floated around. Formed on the border. Came over here.”

Huh. I didn’t really get a choice.

(Virgil) “Why?”

Startled him.

(Hope) “What?”

I think he heard me.

(Virgil) “Why did he come here? If he could have gone with the others, then why did he come here? I mean, the scenery seems a bit… intimidating.”

I mean, really?

(Hope) “I guess, he was scared.”

Makes sense.

(Hope) “Scared that he would be rejected. Scared of what Creativity would do to somebody who looked like one of us.”

Wait.

(Virgil) “A disney villain?”

I mean, really?

(Hope) “No. He just had an old, grey and black jacket, and black pants.”

Boring. Wait…

(Virgil) “Had?”

I guess he looks less boring now.

(Hope) “Yeah, he’s got something a little different now. Marked his acceptance.

Yesh.

(Virgil) “I’m sorry.”

He wasn’t expecting that.

(Hope) “What?”

I guess no one apologized.

(Virgil) “I’m sorry he left. I’m sure it hurts.”

It always does when they’re gone. You worry they won’t come back. And he just left.

(Hope) “It’s not that big a deal. It’s not like he wanted to be around us before.”

Wow.

(Virgil) “I mean, that sucks. But it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, right?”

Did I go too far?

(Hope) “A little bit. He’s probably better off now. He was always uncomfortable around us. I can’t blame him. Lies and Intrusive Thoughts don’t exactly pair well with Anxiety. And it’s not exactly like we were the most hospitable.”

I guess that makes sense.

(Virgil) “Okay. I just have a question.”

I mean, really?

(Hope) “Yes?”

He sounds apperinceive. Can’t blame him.

(Virgil) “Who is Creativity’s brother?”

Seriously, what the flip?

(Hope) “You mean Remus?”

Yes.

(Virgil) “Yeah.”

Creativity.

(Hope) “Why do you look so uncomfortable? What do names mean?”

They mean a lot.

(Virgil) “It means you’re in danger. Someone’s in danger. Someone I care about. I didn’t do my job. I didn’t save you. It’s my turn to take the risk. They are comforting when you call them, but not for me. Because it means I couldn’t save you.”

Oh gosh.

(Hope) “You feel that responsible for Hope and Creativity?”

Duh.

(Virgil) “I’m Vigilance. They are in constant danger. What did you expect?”

I mean, you have problems with Anxiety, right?

(Hope) “I guess I just didn’t expect Vigilance to be so destructive?”

You’re not the first person to say that.

(Virgil) “Well, know you know.”

Which is important.

(Hope) “Has something ever happened to you, that you used someone’s name?”

Never.

(Virgil) “Didn’t know them when they saved me. Nothing else could compare. They saved me. I save them.”

Every time.

(Hope) “Okay, then you can call me Deceit. I’m not Hope. Never have been, Never will be. Remus is the Duke.”

Okay.

(Deceit) “Control is Logic, Self-Righteousness is Morality-”

Wait.

(Virgil) “What?”

That’s a shock.

(Deceit) “Oh, yeah. He acts like- Anxiety’s dad half the time.”

Oh gosh.

(Virgil) “This world is very different, huh?”

I mean, it’s pretty twisted seeing Self-Righteousness as a functioning side who actually seems to care for his ‘kiddos’ after what he did to me.

(Deceit) “Not that different. Not that similar.”

Yeah, I think I might have hit some sore spots.

(Virgil) “I guess I’ll have to apologize, if this world is still like this in the morning.”

They seem very different.

(Hope) “...You seem much calmer.”

I am.

(Virgil) “You heard what they did to me. Or at least what some version of them did. Did you expect me to be all calm and collected around them? I’ll try not to hold it against them, because they don’t seem the same, but it doesn’t get rid of everything.”

I mean, it wasn’t sunshine and rainbows.

(Hope) “It makes sense. Anyway Remus’ brother is Pride, or Creativity, or Princey.”

Wait.

(Virgil) “I’m dating Pride?”

But he’s such a jerk!

(Deceit) “Not quite.”

I guess not.

(Virgil) “He still an ashhole?”

I mean, he doesn’t seem polite.

(Deceit) “As far as I tell, he just insulted you until you two fell in love.”

Oh gosh.

(Virgil) “Why?”

Really?

(Deceit) “I suppose I can’t talk.”

Mmmm?

(Virgil) “Who’s the guy, then?”

I mean, they’re all guys.

(Deceit) “You really aren’t bothered.”

Should I be?

(Virgil) “I’m not the ashhole there. Not my fault.”

He seems curious.

(Deceit) “I guess I wasn’t expecting that.”

I mean, makes sense.

(Virgil) “Living with jerks doesn't make me one. So, who?”

Don’t even talk to them, unless we’re stalling or begging.

(Deceit) “Uggh.”

Come on.

(Virgil) “I don’t even know these guys.”

I would prefer if it wasn’t Self-Righteousness, but he does seem better here.

(Deceit) “Um, It’s Remus. The Duke.”

Makes sense.

(Virgil) “Okay. I think that’s the one I would be most comfortable with. He does seem a bit disturbing, though.”

Also acts like a child.

(Deceit) “You don’t understand.”

Is he pouting?

(Virgil) “What?”

Oh gosh.

(Deceit) “He’s disgusting and disturbing, but we’ve been together forever. He didn’t abandon me. He cares. He respects my limits, and he doesn’t usually do that. He listens to me, and makes disturbing comments, and he won’t leave.”

I think that’s a good thing?

(Virgil) “Talk to him.”

I don’t have much experience, but…

(Deceit) “What?”

Come on!

(Virgil) “Tell him how you feel. If you can’t, be near him until you can. Sort it out together.”

Seems like that works the best.

(Deceit) “I guess I can try. Also, I’m pretty sure that Logic and Morality like each other.

Oh gosh.

(Virgil) “How does that work?”

I mean, Logic and emotions?

(Deceit) “It doesn’t.”

Figures.

(Deceit) “Morality isn’t very pushy, and Logic will just… shove his feelings down and claim they don’t exist.”

Ugh.

(Virgil) “Sounds annoying.”

I mean, having to be in the same room as them. Really?

(Deceit) “Not like we can do anything, though.”

Yeah.

(Virgil) “Guess not. They don’t really seem to trust you, and I don’t trust them. Maybe someday, but I don’t think it’s very likely.”

You can’t just forget. You don’t want to.

(Deceit) “I have something to tell you.”

That doesn’t sound good.

(Virgil) “What?”

Come on.

(Deceit) “Well, the story you were telling earlier…”

Which one?

(Virgil) “Yeah?”

Go on.

(Deceit) “The one about Self-Righteousness… kidnapping you.”

Please don’t tell me this is going where I think it’s going.

(Virgil) “Yes?”

Please.

(Deceit) “I might have done something similar with Anxiety.”

Shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah.


	8. Good morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really should have left him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of discussion.

Turns out, the personification of Vigilance, or at least Thomas’ Vigilance doesn’t sleep very well near someone who could be identified as a threat. Who could have guessed?

How am I even going to get to bed here? I mean, the… light sides? Whoever they are? They don’t seem to be an active threat, but that doesn’t mean I want to sleep near them. Maybe Logic. Maybe someday. Better memories. Or at least, less terrible memories.

This duke guy doesn’t exactly seem safe to be around, according to general consensus. I’ll take their word for it. Their very loud word for it. And Deceit. Well. I certainly don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep in my room. Everything is so dark. Makes sense given the inhabitant, though.

Maybe I can sleep in the real world, on Thomas’ couch. Or in the commons.

(Deceit) “Good morning.”

Ah!

(Virgil) “Good morning.”

Not really.

(Deceit) “How did you sleep?”

Well…

(Virgil) “I didn’t.”

Was that too straightforward?

(Deceit) “Gosh, it’s just like Anxiety.”

Oh.

(Virgil) “Makes sense.”

I guess more worrying would be even worse for my sleep schedule.

(Deceit) “But why, if you aren’t so fearful- Oh.”

Yeah.

(Virgil) “Anyways, do you want to get some breakfast?”

Might as well be civil.

(Deceit) “I’ve got to admit, I was not expecting you to be so… friendly.”

Neither was I.

(Virgil) “You didn’t actively hurt me, or someone I care about. You look like someone I care about, not someone who hurt me. It seems like you didn’t even manage to hurt Anxiety, very much at least. I’ve had some time to think. I can be civil.”

Maybe not friendly, but civil.

(Deceit) “Wow. You really did just need to get away.”

I know!

(Virgil) “Why wouldn’t they just listen to me?”

I need time, occasionally.

(Deceit) “Maybe because you were acting like a crazy version of their friend?”

Fair enough.

(Virgil) “One thing I don’t understand, though. What is it with you guys? I mean, it’s not as bad as it is back home, but… Princey acts awful to you. What happened?”

Uncomfortable story?

(Deceit) “I might have played with him a little bit. Also insulted him.”

I don’t think that’s all.

(Virgil) “Was it bad?”

Looks like it.

(Deceit) “Yes. I think I was trying too hard to get Thomas to listen to me, to acknowledge that he needs self-care to make much of a concrete plan for the future. I can’t really blame him, but he is so annoying to be around.

Fair enough.

(???) “Breakfast, Kiddos!”

Ah, yes. Food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has made mistakes.


	9. Breakfast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No food is consumed. Meet slightly more disturbing Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus has been too tame. Time to slightly adjust that.

Yay. I can feel the tension in the air. Might as well…

(Virgil) “Guys, about what happened last night… I’m sorry. It obviously wasn’t your fault. I was just panicking.”

Glad to get that off my chest.

(Morality) “Oh, don’t worry, Kiddo! Is it alright if I call you kiddo?”

No.

(Virgil) “Not yet. I’m not quite comfortable yet, but maybe sometime.”

He doesn’t look overjoyed. Ah, well.

(Morality) “That’s fine. I would like it if you would tell me when you’re comfortable. If you’re comfortable, of course!”

Okay. I nod.

(Logic) “You don’t look well. Did you sleep well?”

Hm. Logic is weird.

(Virgil) “Didn’t sleep at all.”

Oh. That is concern.

(Morality) “Why not?”

Oh. Yeah.

(Virgil) “You want to answer that one, Deceit?”

Not the nicest name for the function.

(Deceit) “Um. I told him that I tried to do something like Self-Righteousness did to Virgil.”

Anxiety.

(Princey) “What?”

(Logic) “Explain.”

(Morality) “Oh my goodness…”

Fair enough.

(Deceit) “It didn’t work. Obviously. If I had known that something that bad would happen, I never would have thought about it.”

Good.

(Princey) “Why?”

Power.

(Deceit) “I wanted power. I wanted Thomas to take care of himself. Not going to happen with you in charge. You were good at your jobs, but taking care of himself? Never going to happen unless someone with a lot of power comes and demands you pay attention. At least that’s what I thought. Purpose can be easily lost. And I sure as heck lost mine. I could have just waltzed right up here, and made my life a heck of a lot easier, but I wasn’t thinking straight.”

You might want to answer the question now.

(Morality) “Don’t you mean ‘Thinking gay?’

Heh. Oh yeah.

(Morality) “Did you just laugh?”

He looks so happy.

(Virgil) “Yeah. Haven’t heard that one in a while.”

Maybe once?

(Princey) “Really? Oh.”

Yeah.

(Virgil) “Anyway, Deceit?”

I don’t really want to think about this anymore. Guess he doesn’t want to either, but too bad.

(Deceit) “Yeah, okay. Anyway, having a side that will work with you is pretty powerful, but he was too careful to fall for it. Backfired on me. Badly.”

Huh?

(Virgil) “How badly?”

Not a comfortable question.

(Deceit) “Well, that among other things made him pretty unwilling to be alone in a room with me.”

What other things?

(Logic) “Or just in the same room as you.”

Must be pretty serious.

(Deceit) “Or Remus.”

What?

(Virgil) “What happened?”

Not exactly a question that they are comfortable with.

(Deceit) “You’ve met the Duke, what do you think happened?”

Um…

(Virgil) “He acted like a whiny three year old?”

I mean, I don’t really see what the big deal is.

(Logic) “Ah, yes. The Duke certainly was on his best behavior yesterday.”

Well, he wasn’t exactly an angel, but he seemed fine.

(Virgil) “He’s not usually like that?”

Hmm.

(Deceit) “Never.”

Wonder what happened.

(Deceit) “He’s usually a lot more chaotic.”

Oh my gosh! Is that Remus? Holding a severed head?

(Virgil) “What the flip?”

Is this normal? If so, I can understand why everyone is uncomfortable around him.

(Deceit) “Like that.”

Yup. Calm down, Virgil.

(Duke) “I heard you were talking about me. All good things, I hope.”

What?

(Princey) “What good things?”

Burn.

(Duke) “Oh, you’re so unkind.”

Oh, yeah.

(Virgil) “I have a question.”

Seems like he might answer it.

(Duke) “Go on. Shoot!”

And those are bullet wounds.

(Virgil) “Ahh! Are you okay?”

He wasn’t expecting that. Did he do it to himself?”

(Duke) “Of course!”

You have a gaping wound! What did you expect!

(Logic) “I suppose we can assume that a wound like that would be rather more serious where you’re from?”

No kidding.

(Virgil) “If it doesn’t mean that he will have to sleep, for like a week straight, and be in severe pain for weeks, then yeah. More serious.”

It must be nice to be able to heal from stuff like that.

(Virgil) “At least. No one ever had anything that bad happen to them.”

I mean, we heal faster than humans, but not very much.

(Duke) “How? You had a Creativity, didn’t you?”

Huh?

(Virgil) “Is that what controls healing speed? That would make a lot of sense.”

Huh. Everyone looks curious.

(Duke) “Yeah, but how?”

Um.

(Virgil) “Creativity nearly died from disuse. I don’t think he was pervasive enough to speed up healing very much.”

They forgot, didn’t they?

(Virgil) “Anyway. Duke, want to join us for breakfast?”

Surprise? Really?

(Duke) “Why are you calling me that?”

Oh yeah. Names don’t mean failure here, to anyone.

(Virgil) “I don’t feel comfortable using people’s names.”

Don’t need to say everything.

(Remus) “Why? Because we are inferior versions of the people you know?”

Apparently I did have to say everything.

(Virgil) “No! I don’t even use their names. If I can help it.”

Maybe not the best strategy to avoid questions.

(Logic) “When can’t you help it?”

Fun. Fun question.”

(Virgil) “When they’re in danger.”

Not the answer they were expecting.

(Morality) “Is that… often?”

Pretty.

(Virgil) “Not bad enough for me to use their names, but mild danger? All the time.”

Not the answer they were expecting either.

(Morality) “What?”

He sounds heartbroken.

(Virgil) “Hey, we get up to stupid stunts, and the Dark Sides are ashholes. We’re lucky it’s mild.”

Very lucky.

(Logic) “If you are in danger, why do you persist?”

We’re always in danger.

(Virgil) “It’s fun. Staying out of danger requires us to be all penned up. We’re not doing that, and we’re not doing anything too stupid.”

I suppose that’s debatable.

(Virgil) “Keeps our spirits up. We need it. Without some small way to ‘get back’ or whatever, I don’t think any of us would be okay.”

Not expecting that either.

(Deceit) “That sounds like a much better idea then all the plotting.

Oh yeah. The light sides are basically their villains.

(Virgil) “I don’t know. Plotting sounds more useful.”

Maybe with better plans, we could have done something.

(Deceit) “Yeah, that backfired.”

Ah, well.

(Duke) “Wait, so if I did something like that to you, you could die?”

Something like that.

(Virgil) “Maybe not here. If Thomas is so creative it could speed up my healing, but that might not negate the fact that I was created by someone less creative.”

I wonder…

(Logic) “Let’s not test it.”

He is different.

(Virgil) “Wow.”

They are all looking at me.

(Logic) “What?”

Well, I don’t think that this is an awesome story.

(Virgil) “Control would not just deny something like that out of hand. He would make sure proper lab safety precautions were being followed, and not let you die, or anything, but definitely different boundaries.”

Wow.

(Duke) “Okay. Got it. Don’t kill Anxiety.”

Really?

(Deceit) “Vigilance.”

Yup.

(Virgil) “So, this just happens?”

Looks like it.

(Princey) “He’s been more active lately, but the main difference is that he sometimes injures other people.”

Why are they all crazy?

(Morality) “So, let’s eat!”

Not the smoothest transition ever. I'll take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll answer the rest of the question later.


	10. Remus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has problems. Virgil has problems. You have problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kind of suicide mention? Maybe? Ducking out isn't exactly sunshine and rainbows.

(Virgil) “Yeah. I just realized that you never answered my question from earlier. Why were you so nice? At least in comparison to the way you apparently are with everyone else?”

Not a fun question?

(Duke) “I missed you?”

That’s really sad.

(Virgil) “Do you want to elaborate?”

Probably not.

(Duke) “I miss him. He left us for the light sides, and I sure as heck can’t blame him, I was awful to him. But I miss him still. And here you are, and you look just like him, except less emo, and you like us. You don’t know us, but you like us. And that was good enough for me.”

That’s awful.

(Deceit) “He’s not Anxiety.”

True.

(Duke) “I know!”

He really is a lot like a little kid.

(Virgil) “It’s fine. I was pretty confused when I got here too. I wouldn’t mind being your friend, as long as you can recognise that I’m not Anxiety.”

There we go.

(Virgil) “And would you mind closing your wound?”

Did he forget?

(Duke) “Oh, alright. Fine.”

Did he… just use a zipper?

(Virgil) “Okay. Yup. Definitely some cultural problems. Just don’t kill me.”

Somebody has a question?

(Logic) “Judging by your reaction, I suppose you would also mind if Remus was to do that to anyone else?”

Thank you. I wouldn’t have remembered.

(Virgil) “Yes.”

He’s pouting. Demon toddler.

(Duke) “Fine.”

Okay.

(Virgil) “So, can I sleep in your room now? If you're not going to start doing stuff like that, you seem like you’re the best option.”

Everyone is confused.

(Princey) “What about your bedroom?”

Ha. No.

(Virgil) “Have you been in that room? It’s so dark, and cold, and uncomfortable. Also the view out the window looks out on something pretty dang post-apocalyptic, so I don’t think I’m going to be spending anymore time in there then I absolutely have to. Which I’m hoping is none.”  
The light sides seem pretty on edge.

(Logic) “If the room doesn’t recognize you as Anxiety, or even perhaps if it does, the anxiety-boosting effect could be as bad for you as it was for us.”

Looks like somebody has questions.

(Deceit) “Why have you been in his room? He’s not exactly one for sleepovers.”

Not a fun story?

(Morality) “He tried to duck out. I figured he would have told you. I’m sorry.”

Shirt.

(Duke) “He what? Why? I thought he came here so he would be better off, and he nearly died?”

Shirt.

(Princey) “We can’t speak for him, but he told us some things, and we might be able to fill in the rest.”

Go on.

(Logic) “He didn’t feel as though Anxiety had a purpose, or he, as a person, was worth anything to us. I would go on to assume that he felt the same way about you.”

Shirt.

(Deceit) “Oh gosh. I knew he didn’t always feel needed, but I was there. I guess when I left, I thought he would be fine. Brave enough to leave, brave enough to cope. What did you do?”

Guessing Princey wasn’t an angel.

(Logic) “I suppose I wasn’t very reassuring.”

Yeah, Control’s not very touchy-feely either.

(Princey) “I was a jerk. I’m trying to do better.”

Wow.

(Morality) “I did my best. I don’t think he believed me though.”

Or Deceit.

(Virgil) “That sounds like a big part of the problem.”

Forgot I was here.

(Virgil) “Not believing that you have worth is pretty awful. I don’t think he trusted Deceit, for pretty obvious reasons. Not that we can’t trust you, just that maybe someone named Anxiety wouldn’t trust someone named Deceit, including the fact that it sounds like you too weren’t on the best of terms. Morality sounds like a literal angel, so not the best at value judgements? That and the fact that no one else sounds super reassuring.”

Now they are staring at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the fallout of the ducking out incident.


	11. Welp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has a question. Virgil has a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Thomas still needs to do his job.

(Morality) “...what?”

Oh, fun.

(Virgil) “You know, Pep talk guy and Deceit tell him he’s worth something, not the most reassuring people in the world. Logic probably wasn’t very direct, reassuring people doesn’t seem like your strong suit. Princey sounds like he was actively hurting Anxiety, and I can’t imagine the Duke was much help. Thomas certainly could be if he played his cards right, but it doesn’t sound like Anxiety was super welcome. Also, the people he’s known since he was a kid hate his guts, however that happened, not going to up his self-confidence.”

Seems pretty straightforward to me.

(Morality) “Did something like that happen to you?”

Or that. It could always be that.

(Virgil) “Nothing that serious.”

Thank goodness.

(Virgil) “I have a couple of self-worth problems, but it usually gets sorted by the fact that I have the job of keeping Thomas from plummeting off a cliff, or something, being the only thing keeping him from getting even worse, most of the time, and Creativity and Hope. I don’t know what I would have done without them.

They kept me sane.

(Logic) “Did you have issues with Hope similar to the ones that Anxiety might have had with Patton?”

Oh. Morality.

(Virgil) “Yeah, but he also keeps us going, tells us that we can do it, that we can fight back, do anything. Creativity starts random nonsense to amuse us, and I keep an eye on them.”

I hope they’re okay.

(Morality) “You must really miss them.”

Yeah.

(Virgil) “Haven’t had much time to think about it. But yeah.”

Definitely not the same people.

(Logic) “If you wish, I could get started on looking for a way to get back there.”

That sounds great.

(Virgil) “Thank you.”

I kind of like it here, but it will take awhile before I feel safe. And I miss them.

(Morality) “So, if you would feel more comfortable sleeping in the real world, we can talk to Thomas.”

Please say yes.

(Thomas) “Hey, I was wondering, how are we supposed to do videos if Virgil isn’t here?”

Welp. Just popped up.

(Creativity) “Good question.”

Also, videos? You film them?

(Princey) “We could just film what happened, if Vigilance is okay with that.”

Small problem.

(Virgil) “I can’t act.”

Like, at all.

(Princey) “Huh?”

Seriously?

(Virgil) “Thomas isn’t an actor, I don’t know the first thing about acting.”

I told you this.

(Logic) “It also wouldn’t make much sense for the story we are telling.”

Oh.

(Morality) “Virgil didn’t show up in the last one. The fans are going to be so worried about him.”

As a character?

(Virgil) “I don’t know very much about these videos. I could try acting, but I’m not sure I’ll be much good. I was wondering if I could sleep on your couch, Thomas? My room is full of nightmares, and I don’t feel very comfortable with anyone else.”

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada.


	12. Baking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild baking shenaniganry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not reflect on my ideas of baking. This is merely for the purpose of entertainment.

I could probably start by talking to Morality. He seems pretty nice? Oh gosh, this is awkward.

(Virgil) “Hey, Morality.”

I startled him.

(Morality) “You can call me Patton!”

Okay?

(Virgil) “Maybe. Patton. Maybe when I know you a bit better.”

I didn’t mean to upset him.

(Morality) “Okay, what do you want, Kiddo?”

Really? Ah, well.

(Virgil) “I guess Kiddo is fine. You really aren’t Self-Righteousness. I figured that out. He couldn’t keep this up for long enough. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together? I’m trapped here for the time being, and it would be easier if we were a little more comfortable around each other. And you seem nice.”

Phew.

(Morality) “Oh! That sounds nice. Do you want to try baking some cookies?”

Not like I had any other plans.

(Virgil) “Sounds good. What flavor?”

I guess cookie making is a pretty strange way to connect, but if it works, it works.

(Morality) “Chocolate chip?”

Blasphemy.

(Virgil) “Nope.”

I mean, really?

(Morality) “What?”

Oh, yeah.

(Virgil) “Come on. I know you don’t know Creativity, but one flavor in your cookies is not acceptable. Any other flavors you like?”

Boring.

(Morality) “Peanut butter?”

Boring.

(Virgil) “I’ll take it. Let’s go.”

Okay. So, he obviously hasn’t meddled with the laws of time for cookies before.

(Morality) “What is going on?”

Is this not how most people make cookies?

(Virgil) “Just set the timer.”

Not that difficult.

(Morality) “The timer goes through thousands of years, Vigilance? How is this a thing, if Creativity was stifled?”

Good question.

(Virgil) “Doesn’t cut him off from everything. And cookie baking is important. So we break the laws of time. And we make crazy cookies. And we never make chocolate chip cookies. Not plain ones. Because the kitchen is for chaos.”

And now we just pop these in.

(Virgil) “Give it a minute.”

Keep an eye on the timer.

(Morality) “This was nice, but do you want to try making some normal cookies next time?”

There’s a next time?

(Virgil) “Sure.”

Ooo. These are tasty.

(Morality) “Good job, Kiddo.”

Woot!

(Virgil) “Do you want to invite the others?”

We have plenty.

(Morality) “First I need to know how the heck you did that.”

Oh, right.

(Virgil) “Practice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil might have taken this one a bit off the rails


	13. Reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has questions. Virgil has answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: No actual reading is done in the fic. By the characters, at least.

Turns out you can make good cookies without fourth-dimensional shenanigans. Not as good as regular, but Patton likes it when things don’t start floating in the middle of cooking, and I still haven’t managed to teach him how to operate the burners correctly, and it’s much less fun to have him dodging every three seconds then it is to make your own.

(Logic) “Hello. Vigilance, I have a question for you.”

Hmm?

(Virgil) “What is it?”

Does he need more information about how to track down my world. It’s definitely an alternate dimension. How is he even dealing with this information? How does this all translate? How can he keep finding hints?

(Logic) “Why have you been spending so much time with Patton?”

Okay. Not the question I thought you were going to ask.

(Virgil) “Thought it I might be nicer to him. I was awful to him. Didn’t know it was him, of course, but it doesn’t make it all disappear. I’m going to be stuck here for a while, thought I might as well get to know the guy. He at least seems like the most approachable. Didn’t even complain when I dragged him into cooking.”

Confusion. Understandable.

(Logic) “Cooking? But Patton loves cooking.”

Oh yeah.

(Virgil) “Patton doesn’t love cooking where everything starts to float around, and the colors go all weird, and the floor starts to disintegrate.”

I remember the time it fully disintegrated. Good times.

(Logic) “You are calling him by his name?”

You’re just going to ignore everything else?

(Virgil) “Yeah. Think we’re friends now.”

That’s not how it works here?

(Logic) “Oh. I was wondering, though. You have not attempted to befriend either Roman or myself, as far as I can tell.”

Is he… jealous?

(Virgil) “Sorry. You just seemed so busy, and Princey is… confusing to deal with.”

I mean, he’s so talkative and confusing and biased, and I don’t know what to do.

(Logic) “Does the fact that Anxiety is in a romantic relationship with him have anything to do with that?”

That too.

(Virgil) “Yeah. Sorry I didn’t try to be nicer to you, though. Do you want to do something now?”

Emotionless, my ash. Control, maybe. But not this guy.

(Logic) “Oh. That sounds… enjoyable. Do you have an activity in mind?”

Doesn’t sound too happy.

(Virgil) “Nah. You can go ahead. I don’t know anything about you, and you can usually get to know someone a bit better based off of what they like to do.”

Wonder what that says about me?

(Logic) “Then why not you first?”

You need to know more about me?

(Virgil) “Haven’t I told you enough? Spilled my whole life story trying to convince a couple of random strangers that they were my family.”

Turned out great.

(Logic) “Not very much about your likes and dislikes. Just that you love your family.”

Not much else you need to know.

(Virgil) “That’s about all. Maybe we could try that some other time, but how about you try something first? It worked for Patton.”

Not great, but that was mostly me.

(Logic) “Will you call me by my name if we become friends?”

Probably.

(Virgil) “Yeah.”

He is very curious.

(Logic) “But not the Duke or Deceit.”

I know them. Their names have meaning. Not good meaning.

(Virgil) “No.”

More questions?

(Logic) “I am sorry that I have not yet found a way for you to return home.”

Has that been his problem this whole time?

(Virgil) “Don’t worry about it. I would love to get back home, but to me the fact that you can even begin to start getting me home is nothing short of miraculous. And this isn’t the worst place to be spending time. I would appreciate getting home, but I’m not going to blame you if it takes a while. I wouldn’t be able to do it in the first place, so I appreciate the help. So, do you have something you want to do?”

He wasn’t expecting that.

(Logic) “How would you feel about reading together? I know it isn’t the most social activity, but I enjoy it.”

Sure.

(Virgil) “Might as well try it. Sounds fun.”

Alrighty. Time for dinner. Wow, we spent a long time reading.”

(Logic) “Vigilance?”

Hmm?

(Virgil) “Yes?”

What is it?

(Logan) “Would you mind it if I were to make some measurements when you and Patton were baking.”

Sounds like fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Logan jealous?


	14. Drawing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are questions. Roman asks some. Virgil has some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one parse the ability to date constructs partially of a side, instead of those seemingly only from Thomas' mind?

Logan finally joined us in the kitchen. Apparently that added a lot more chaos. I don’t know how, but apparently when we’re done, everybodies going to cook. I wonder what that will do to the cookies. I probably should have invited Duke earlier. But I should talk to Princey.

(Virgil) “Ey, Princey!”

Is he confused?

(Princey) “Sorry, I thought you were Virgil for a second there.”

Anxiety.

(Virgil) “Sorry. Why, though?”

We don’t look that similar, I think?

(Princey) “You called me Princey.”

Oh.

(Virgil) “Just Prince, then?”

Sounds simple enough to resolve.

(Prince) “Okay? But why not just my name?”

Do I have to keep explaining?

(Virgil) “We’re not friends, yet.”

Why is it different here?

(Prince) “It used to be like that here.”

Really?

(Virgil) “Then why do people keep on asking me why I won’t call them by their names?”

If that’s how it was before, shouldn’t they be used to it?

(Prince) “Well, I guess it was mostly Virgil. Everyone else was either actively hostile, or just keeping it from Thomas.”

Anxiety.

(Virgil) “Okay, then. Do you have something you want to do?”

Why is he so confused? I guess I didn’t phrase it very clearly.

(Prince) “What?”

Oh gosh.

(Virgil) “Like, together? Hanging out, doing an activity. Friendship?”

Oh my goodness. Why am I so awkward now?

(Prince) “Sure? I guess we could draw?”

Sounds good.

(Virgil) “Alright. Where’s the supplies?”

Creativity likes this stuff too.

(Prince) “The what?”

How dumb are you?

(Virgil) “The supplies? The colored pencils? Markers? Whatever we’re using.”

Costs less energy to just make colored pencils that don’t need to be sharpened to keep on replacing them.

(Prince) “Couldn’t I just… make them?”

Oh, duh.

(Virgil) “Sorry. I forgot. You can instantly summon. Not too much magic cost.”

It would be great if Thomas was more creative. Just have Creativity living out his dreams all the time. Don’t think he would have spent as much time with us, either. It’s a lot different.

(Prince) “How do you know about that?”

Genius.

(Virgil) “I know a Creativity? Would summoning those be too taxing for you? If this is so surprising, does that mean you haven’t told anyone else? Because if it’s hurting you, you can’t just be an item dispenser.”

I hope it’s not too bad.

(Prince) “No! No, it’s fine. I can summon some colored pencils, no problem.”

Thank goodness.

(Virgil) “Have you told them?”

Doesn’t sound like it.

(Prince) “No. It doesn’t matter anyway. I don’t have to summon anything very often, let alone enough to tax me.”

Thank goodness.

(Virgil) “You should still tell them.”

Can’t be too careful.

(Prince) “Why?”

Well…

(Virgil) “They care about you. And they want to keep you safe. And they can keep you safer if they know how. They might be a bit overprotective, but it won’t hurt you. Now let’s do some art, and I can answer your questions then, alright?”

I’d at least like to be sitting down, or something.

(Prince) “They really are. Okay. Here you go.”

Really doesn’t take that much out of him. Okay, what to draw. Eh, might as well, even though it’s a kindergarten art project. At least I can take it up at least one artistic level. As long as I don’t get too distracted.

(Prince) “So, if your Creativity isn’t as powerful as I am what does the Imagination look like? Assuming you’ve been.”

Of course I’ve been. Don’t go there too often, though. Never thought somebody would call him my Creativity. His Vigilance, maybe.

(Virgil) “It’s small. The safe parts at least.”

The not-so-safe parts are far too big.

(Prince) “Can’t he conquer any obstacle in his way? It’s his kingdom, isn’t it?”

Not quite.

(Virgil) “It’s a county. No, not that kind of county, but pretty much. He’s a count, it’s his land, therefore a county.”

It sounds like a piece of a city, but it’s not. No cities worth traveling to there. Couple of skyscrapers, but no actual cities.

(Prince) “How does that work? It’s the Imagination. Isn’t Creativity in charge of imagining?”

Not quite.

(Virgil) “It’s not quite so well defined. Or large. The Imagination bleeds into the Subconscious, and we don’t want him taking any chances there. Too dangerous. So he usually stays away from anything that’s not just barely beyond the edge of the county. He’s been hurt before. He’s not getting hurt again.”

Not if we have to form a guard to get him to solely solve problems in the county.

(Prince) “What’s the county like?”

Chaotic.

(Virgil) “Amazing. There are all these little villages, and they are all so different. Like one is practically a city, and then you travel down the road until it becomes a hiking trail, and suddenly you find an encampment of magical creatures. They’re always squabbling, and fighting, but nobody really dies. If they did, Creativity would put a stop to it, immediately. He might not have all that much power outside of the county, but in it? Wow. I’ve seen him take out what looked like an army the second it crossed into the Imagination. Had the ground just swallow them. Sometimes I wish the whole mindscape was like that. He’s not always the most helpful person in the world, or the best problem solver, but he can do his job, and he doesn’t hate our guts. Sounds like the qualities we need in a leader.”

Might have gotten a bit off-track there.

(Prince) “What about the Dark Sides?”

Eh?

(Virgil) “He would probably lock them out. Not a good thing, definitely. But they scared him, and Self-Righteousness is sure as heck never apologising. Neither is Pride. Control wouldn’t, but I think he would work with us. Wouldn’t be comfortable, that’s for sure, for a while at least. He doesn’t seem to mind things being a bit uncomfortable, though. We could probably get along fine. I don’t think any of us want to spend any time with each other. Hope might wish for them to be better, and I might just be able to deal with them, but I don’t think we could be all buddy-buddy. I know we don’t sound like great people from that, but I’m not taking any chances on them hurting me or my family again.”

No one would.

(Prince) “Makes sense to me. Do you want to tell me more about the Imagination?”

That is where we started.

(Virgil) “Sure. There’s a ball once a month. Sort of for… courting? I don’t know. Lots of couples by the end. Romeo and Juliet nonsense everywhere you look. Sweeter, though. I don’t know why, but it was always a classic. Couple of ladies who want to dance with ‘Lord Vigilance.’ Nice enough dance partners, but they aren’t the same level of unreality as a side, so we don’t do much more than dance and talk.”

Aurelia was my favorite partner, but I didn’t even get to discuss anything more than a dance once a month, and now she is in a relationship. Eh, it’s best to leave them to their affairs. It wouldn’t be fair, or healthy, probably to try and court her.

(Prince) “Can’t say that’s a problem I’ve ever had.”

What?

(Virgil) “You are the worst. Anyway, do you want to cook with us? I’ve got some tricks I learned from the original Creativity.”

Was that too much? I don’t think so. We were entering the joking phase, right?

(Virgil) “What?”

Oh, there he is.

(Prince) “Sorry. It’s just… haven’t heard people talk about the original Creativity in a while.”

Wait.

(Virgil) “There was an original Creativity? Who’s not you? Or your brother?”

How does he have a brother, anyway? Hmm…

(Prince) “My brother and I were Creativity.”

How does that work?

(Virgil) “I knew there was something weird about having a sibling.”

I mean, how would it even work? I don’t think splitting into two people after you’re born is how it would work, either, but it’s probably the best name you’re going to find.

(Prince) “Yeah. So what was it about those cookies?”

Having two Creativities in one kitchen will probably cause some issues in the mindscape. Eh, worst that happens is probably a sleepover in a bottomless pit. Sounds fine to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like they don't. Ridiculous power can lend itself to tricky dating situations.


	15. The Imagination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus's side of the Imagination is a fun place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see what a snake squirrel looks like now.

Might as well check it out.

(Virgil) “Hey, Duke!”

What on earth is he doing?

(Duke) “Hey, Vig! What do you need?

I don’t think it’s a good thing that his mind immediately went there, but I do need something.

(Virgil) “I want to see the Imagination.”

It sounds so different here.

(Duke) “I don’t think anyone has asked me to bring them to the Imagination in years!”

Oh no.

(Virgil) “Why is that?”

I don’t want to die.

(Duke) “It can be pretty dangerous and crazy. But don’t worry! I can keep you safe. Even with your weird thing about horrifying injuries!”

Ah. Yes. That.

(Virgil) “Most people don’t?”

I mean, even if you can recover, it doesn’t sound comfortable.

(Duke) “Well, you can only see a chest ripped open so many times before it begins to get repetitive.”

Did not need to hear this.

(Virgil) “Ah, well. There are lots of different types of horror. Just keep it away from me, please.”

Don’t want to be involved in any of this.

(Duke) “Okay! If you change your mind we could make a great team. You were talking about all those pranks, were you not?”

No thanks.

(Virgil) “I think whatever you have in mind might be a bit too much for me.”

Or a lot.

(Duke) “Fair enough. I could try toning it down for you, but it usually doesn’t work like that.”

Fair enough.

(Virgil) “You are really nice to me.”

Not to anyone else, but to me. I wonder why.

(Duke) “I guess so.”

Ugh.

(Virgil) “I wish I could just tell you to be yourself, that I wouldn’t mind either way, but I really would.”

That didn’t sound super polite.

(Duke) “Excuse you?”

Oh gosh.

(Virgil) “I cannot deal with the unconcentrated version of you. I am sorry. I want to be, but it makes me far too uncomfortable. I appreciate that you are trying to be so kind to me, but you shouldn’t have to edit yourself so much. Maybe later we can try a little bit more Duke, so that I can get used to it, without having whatever the equivalent of a heart attack is whenever you pop up, okay?”

I don’t want to be mean, but I also don’t want to be horrifically mentally scarred.

(Duke) “That is the nicest anyone’s ever been about it.”

Probably the nicest you’ve ever been about it either.

(Virgil) “It’s a give and take. You were doing too much giving.”

Not everyone cares about it. But I do.

(Duke) “Hmm. To the Imagination then!”

Least subtle transition I’ve seen in a while.

(Virgil) “Alright. Let’s go!”

Teleporting is flipping weird.

(Duke) “Are you… okay?”

Nope.

(Virgil) “Give me… a minute.”

Or a couple. Probably 

(Duke) “You haven’t teleported before.”

Not quite.

(Virgil) “Other than the time to the commons? Years.”

Too many.

(Duke) “How does that even work?”

Is that concern or confusion? Or both?

(Virgil) “Control is a control freak.”

Who could have guessed?

(Duke) “And he’s the best of them?”

Definitely.

(Virgil) “Yes.”

That was a bit more forceful than I intended.

(Duke) “I guess that makes sense. Given the stories you told. Not exactly a den of positivity.”

Indeed.

(Virgil) “Furthest thing. I mean, I went to help Creativity negotiate a peace deal with some demons and they were civil compared to the Dark Sides. Kind of shocked them, didn’t go running at their threats. Guess they weren’t used to people who didn’t run at the first hint of trouble. Creativity could be excused by bravery or stupidity, barely, Hope by the same, but Vigilance? Vigilance not so much. We scared them, for a change. Negotiated a peace.”

That was a good day.

(Duke) “He brings you out a lot?”

We stick pretty close. He shouldn’t expect to go running off in the Imagination for weeks without us.

(Virgil) “It’s useful to have backup. And we are not leaving him alone in dangerous territory if we can help it. Might not kill him, but even the Imagination can be a bit much, if he decides to take the acting too far.”

And he does.

(Duke) “What does that mean?”

He can get sucked up in his fantcaties.

(Virgil) “He doesn’t usually act like the all-powerful hero. That can get too many questions about why he doesn't take care of the subconscious. He likes seeing others' tales play out, anyway. At least that’s what he said. Wow, this is a lot different than what I’m used to.”

Bit more… unsettling? Less paths, less animals. More trees.

(Duke) “You like it?”

Yeah.

(Virgil) “Puts me on my guard, a little. But what doesn’t? Change of pace from all the animals.”

There were so many woodland creatures, and they kept running near me, nearly jumped up a tree the first time one touched me.

(Duke) “They’re just lying in wait. Assessing.”

Nice creatures.

(Virgil) “At least this time I can fight them, instead of just getting startled.”

I kind of always wanted to fight the woodland creatures.

(Virgil) “Probably shouldn’t, though. Don’t know how fast I’ll heal.”

Don’t think it would be worth it to end up with a broken arm for a month.

(Duke) “Nope. I’m bringing you into Roman’s side of the Imagination. Don’t want you killing all the snake-squirrels.”

The what?

(Virgil) “They can die? Like, permanently?”

That must be awful.

(Duke) “Everything here can die. Except me, and whatever I don’t want to die. Until Thomas dies.”

Hmm.

(Virgil) “That’s pretty interesting. Ultimate power. I’m guessing you exercise it?”

Doesn’t exactly seem like he’s going to sit around here, and let the things he loves die.

(Duke) “Not often.”

How many things does he have here that he cares about enough to save.

(Duke) “I do kill some things though!”

I’m not sure how I feel about this.

(Virgil) “I’m guessing there were no hours spent debating the humanity of the inhabitants of the imagination.”

Why does he look so confused?

(Duke) “Certainly not from me. Also, I’m pretty sure every ‘human’ inhabitant could be executed in a court of law.”

Fun.

(Virgil) “Of course. And the animals are trying to kill you too.”

Why not.

(Duke) “And the plants.”

Of course.

(Virgil) “Are you sure we shouldn’t just… set everything on fire?”

It seems unsafe.

(Duke) “Maybe someday. But I like the challenge of the fights.”

Alright.

(Virgil) “Okay. got it. Don’t die. Can we leave now? Before the fauna decides to start picking a fight?”

I can hear the rustling.

(Duke) “If you say so.”

Fun. Teleporting is fun.

(Virgil) “Oh, yeah. Before I forget. Do you want… to help make cookies?”

Sounds like his sort of activity.

(Duke) “Sounds boring.”

Oh yeah.

(Virgil) “I forgot. Other Creativity taught us how to do it. It involves a lot more chaos then normal baking.”

Normal baking is weird.

(Duke) “I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus probably made them for Janus.


	16. Experiments!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, are Hope and Self-Righteousness just Patton and Janus? I really should have figured this out earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope is a well-disguised mess. Maybe not that well-disguised.

I don’t know what in the world happened with the cookies, but ending up in the Imagination (Roman’s side, thank goodness) in the middle of the woods, surrounded by a pack of werewolves (apparently we now qualify as a deus ex machina for whoever we just saved) with a fruit tart. We put in 5 dozen cookies. At least Logan got some data out of it? I don’t think any of us likes fruit tarts.

(Logan) “Hello, Vigilance. I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

Sure.

(Virgil) “What is it?”

Did he find something that could help me get back?

(Logan) “I was wondering if you could do some more ‘chaos baking?’ It is helping me track down a signal.”

Wait, what?

(Virgil) “That is helping you find my home? That’s crazy!”

I mean, how does that even work?

(Logan) “It seems like the baking is… unique to your dimension. Specifically the Light Sides. It seems like it is weaker, which could either mean that the ‘chaos baking is becoming a part of this dimension, or that the Light Sides have been doing it less in your absence. Possibly both.”

Probably both.

(Virgil) “That makes sense. But we should probably do something together that you actually want to do, after this. Instead of just trying to figure out where my dimension went and why I’m not in it.”

He’s done a lot, seems like.

(Logan) “I enjoy working. Especially with the multiverse.”

Okay?

(Virgil) “More than anything else?”

What does that face mean?

(Logan) “More or less.”

Shirt.

(Virgil) “Then, do you want some help?”

Doesn’t exactly sound like fun, but whatever.

(Logan) “Why?”

Hasn’t anyone ever done this for you before?

(Virgil) “I don’t think I’m going to love tracking down my dimension, but I want to get back, and you’re trying to get me back and I care about you, and when I care about someone, I do what they like. And you like working. So there’s not really a reason for me not to. I might not love doing it, but that’s fine.”

We must make sacrifices for those we love.

(Logan) “You are very considerate, Vigilance. Do you do this for your Light Sides as well?”

Where do you think I learned it?

(Virgil) “Yeah. We all do.”

Hope more than Creativity, maybe, but all of us.

(Logan) “Do you need to?”

Is he asking me if we have problems?

(Virgil) “Yeah. Somebody always needs cheering up. Being separated from your host does shirt to your mental state.”

At least Hope is… himself, and Creativity is easily distracted. I think he wants to be. But it doesn’t matter now. What matters now is that I’m not there. I’m here with these… lovely people. They are lovely. All of them. And I care about them. And I want to keep seeing them. But I want to see my family more. I just hope that I can bring them here.

(Logan) “Understandable. Does having Hope with you help?”

Kind of.

(Virgil) “For Creativity, yes. Don’t know if I could survive without him. For himself? Heck no. He sort of denies the problem, hoping it will go away. But it won’t. For me? Half-and-half. If I’m not doing great, I can take his ‘everything's going to be fine’ nonsense at face value, but then I have to fight through all the positivity to get him to admit that something’s wrong.”

And, gosh there’s a lot of positivity.

(Logan) “He sounds sort of like Patton.”

That must be hard.

(Virgil) “I don’t know him well enough to be able to tell. But he does radiate the same sort of positivity.”

Those two could probably turn me off positivity if they tried hard enough.

(Logan) “Ah, yes. Patton is very… positive.

No kidding.

(Virgil) “Sometimes I kind of hate him for it. Just let me in. Admit you have problems, so we can fix them. Nothing works, and so much as leaving our hallway means we’re in constant danger, and we live with people who hate our guts. At least they don’t seem to want to hurt us, but there’s no real reason, or way to fix it, or way to fix us. But we do our best. Always. And we help each other. And I can’t help a ball of positivity. I can help Hope. He needs it sometimes, and he won’t ever let us in. And you want to believe that it’s fine, that everything will work out, that you don’t need to worry, but you can’t. Not if you want to fix anything.”

And we need to fix everything.

(Logan) “I have considered what it would be like for Patton in a high stress situation. That one didn’t work out so well. Even worse than I imagined.”

Not asking about that.

(Logan) “I did not imagine what it would be like under such intense conditions, for such a long period of time.”

His whole life, more or less?

(Logan) “Given that there was no need to, because we live in a place where everyone is… understanding? Not manipulative or vengeful, to that degree? And Patton has never been in a place where he was in danger from the dark sides, or anyone else. Except during the high stress situation. But that will most likely not present anymore issues. Unless necessary.

What does that mean?

(Virgil) “Be glad.”

I love Hope, but he can be impossible sometimes.

(Logan) “I believe I am. Now, let’s do some research.”

That was… boring. Better than doing it alone, but not fun. Shirt. I forgot something.

(Virgil) “Hey, Logan?”

Can’t believe I missed it.

(Logan) “Yes?”

I mean, it might mess some things up, but that is what it is now.

(Virgil) “We forgot to include Thomas in the chaos cooking.”

Can’t believe I missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe time and closeness makes figuring people out pretty easy? Who knows?


	17. Thomas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil talks a lot to Thomas. Thomas is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly summary.

I haven’t seen him in a while.

(Virgil) “Hey, Thomas.”

He looks… nervous?

(Thomas) “Why are you here? Usually they only show up when something bad happens, or if they want to talk, and I haven’t talked to you before, except during crisis, and none of you have been showing up very regularly! What’s going on?”

Geez, this is the guy without his anxiety?

(Virgil) “What’s going on? How are you feeling this scared? Your anxiety isn’t here. Probably in my dimension if I got Logic right. Nothing’s wrong.”

He looks slightly less concerned now.

(Thomas) “He’s where? With those Dark Sides? Who sound pretty evil?”

Yeah.

(Virgil) “He’s Anxiety. He can probably take care of himself, and the Light Sides will protect them if they find him. He seems like he won’t be tricked easily, so that’s half the danger. They might not be saints, but they don’t try to hurt people. Not in a great place, probably, but I bet he can figure it out.”

I hope so. Thomas looks more calm.

(Virgil) “Also, how are you panicking? If your anxiety is probably in another dimension, how are you feeling his influence? Ah, gosh. This question is probably for Logic. Can’t believe I didn’t think of this before.”

I mean, he isn’t my biggest concern, but he is most likely in some sort of danger, though given the people he hangs out with, and the fact that Duke was toning it down, and the way they all act around him, makes me feel like he might be prepared to deal with the Dark Sides. Who knows, maybe I’ll come home and the Light Sides will be chatting with Thomas. My Thomas.

(Thomas) “Yeah. He’s not exactly sociable, most of the time. He’s tough, though. And the anxiety makes him pretty careful. I think if they don’t want to hurt him, and especially if he finds the Light Sides. He’ll be fine.”

Yeah.

(Virgil) “Won’t be fun, but he’ll make it. Hope and Creativity will keep him safe, especially if he can watch out like I can.”

Probably not quite as well, given our situation. But he might be okay,

(Thomas) “Okay? So he’ll be fine?”

Not quite.

(Virgil) “Can he survive in a hostile environment?”

Would Thomas even know?

(Thomas) “Probably? I know that it was a lot worse in your dimension, but we weren’t exactly friendly to Virgil, either. Except Patton.”

Yeah, I got that impression.

(Virgil) “I’d have to ask Deceit and Duke to get the full picture, but I think he’ll be fine. Oh, yeah. I had a question for you when I came in.”

Not that serious.

(Thomas) “What was it?”

Calm down.

(Virgil) “Do you want to cook with us?”

Well, that wasn’t what he was expecting.

(Virgil) “It’s not quite normal cooking, Creativity came up with it. Uses it to help express himself, we have some fun, do some chaos, try not to fall through the floor. Baking was always special, and Creativity likes to be… you know, creative. It’s easier if you can tie it to one thing. And cooking is creative. So, he started incorporating a bit of magic. Hope loved watching things fly around the kitchen, once he got used to it. I liked chasing down the bowls and stuff. It got more and more chaotic as time went on, and now we can hardly move a whisk without the abyss opening up to try and swallow it. It doesn’t work. Fun though.”

I like cooking with them more. Maybe one day we can get everyone together in one kitchen, and merge the two dimensions together, or something.

(Thomas) “What the flip?”

Fair enough.

(Virgil) “I don’t think I can explain it much better. You go into the kitchen and you start cooking, and you start to imagine. And the thoughts start to manifest and mix and interact and destabilize reality. Not like that! It’s the Mindscape, it can destabilize a bit without anything too bad happening. Couple of portals, and somehow ended up in the Imagination, might have ripped a few timelines, but otherwise it’s fine. Happens all the time, and nothing bad has happened.”

That was… not as reassuring as I thought it would be. Ah, well. I suppose messing with reality is a fine coping mechanism, when under stress. I don’t think that cooking shenanigans could make it much worse. And everybody seems to enjoy it, and Logan says it’s helping get me home.

(Thomas) “Are you sure it’s safe?”

Oh boy.

(Virgil) “No.”

Ah well.

(Thomas) “That’s… straight-forward.”

Give me a minute.

(Virgil) “It’s not dangerous, probably. Not much we do can harm you, right? So you’ll be fine. We’ve got a Creativity or two, and somebody's got to be able to patch up the world. You’re more creative than my Thomas. I think that if he could live with the three of us doing this, you can probably deal with it. I’ll ask Logan. He probably took it into consideration, but everybody can be short-sighted.”

Or miss something.

(Thomas) “You’re calling Logan by his name now?”

It’s been a while, huh?

(Virgil) “Yeah. Not Deceit or Duke, though.”

There are people with their names. They have first rights.

(Thomas) “Okay? But why?”

Friendship?

(Virgil) “I figured I wasn’t going back home for a while, so I might as well befriend them. They’ve done nothing wrong to me, and they seemed nice. Except Roman, but it turns out that he just has understandable problems with the Duke and Deceit, given the amount of stuff that it seems like they’ve done. Not like the environment that caused it was sunshine and rainbows. Anyways, Patton wanted to make cookies like a normal person. And that constituted an attack on my pride, or something. So I showed him how to make cookies my way. Wasn’t all that considerate, but I tried to make up for it. I ran into Logan, had a weird conversation about Patton. Still don’t know exactly what that was about. Then we read together. Roman had issues with me calling somebody else Creativity. Apparently he and his brother were one person? I guess that’s as sensible a way for someone to become siblings as any. Uh, Remus showed me the Imagination. It’s a lot more… interesting then the one I’m used to. Fauna’s a lot less friendly. Uh, turns out that the baking is ingrained in my dimension, so it’s helping us search. Patton and Hope seem pretty closely related. Act differently, but that’s just because of the situations. Self-Righteousness can act a lot like Patton, but at heart, it seems like he and Deceit are a bit more similar. Not nearly as bad, but manipulative. Not many sides can actually do that, and especially not for long periods of time. Hope would be the closest, though. I remember Control told him he could be interpreted as Self-Delusion, once. Completely out of the blue. That was fun to reassure him through. He apologized in that half-hearted ‘I am sorry, I was unaware that a negative view of your purpose would be harmful, I will refrain in the future’ way that he does because he doesn’t apologize very well. Or have emotions in any way we can understand. It’s sort of confusing. But he doesn’t really care about that. He cares about Thomas in a way we don’t understand, and certainly not a moral way, but he cares. It seems like the rest of them do too, but not nearly as logically. They want Thomas to be a bad person to get what he wants, and they don’t exactly like to compromise. They got Thomas to believe them, and they turned him against us. I can see Control in Logan, and Pride in Roman, but they are similar, not the same. They would never do these things. Neither would Deceit. Not now. Barely then. But that doesn’t fix everything. Oh, my goodness! I have been talking for so long. I’m sorry! I just haven’t been able to talk to Thomas in forever and so much has happened.”

I guess he puts me in a talkative mood.

(Thomas) “Okay, so… what you’re saying, amongst everything else, that this cooking is helping you find your home?

I guess I could have started with that.

(Virgil) “Yeah.”

That’s not the only reason we came.

(Thomas) “I guess I can help? Sure. I would like to help you, and I would love to get Virgil back.”

Anxiety.

(Thomas) “Sorry. Anxiety. I’m fine with you cooking, as long as it doesn’t cause me any lasting brain trauma? I’m glad you’re making friends here. Why do I sound like a camp counselor?”

Because dimension hopping is confusing.

(Virgil) “Thanks. See you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada.


	18. Checkers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit talks. Virgil doesn't want to be Anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition!

I guess I have been a bit distant. Don’t think he blames me, but I should be kind. Haven’t seen him since the baking.

(Virgil) “Hey.”

He looks like he’s seen a ghost.

(Deceit) “Hey, Vigilance. Why are you here?”

To make actual amends?

(Virgil) “I wanted to be more friendly with you? I’m just kind of trying to be on good terms with everyone. And you are here.”

I mean, I don’t want to be best buds, but I didn’t want to spend any time around Self-Righteousness, and look how that turned out.

(Deceit) “None of them did something that makes you so uncomfortable.”

And that’s the problem.

(Virgil) “I know. But I’m trying.”

And I’m always trying.

(Deceit) “You shouldn’t have to force yourself to be friends with me.”

Well, that is certainly a way to put it.

(Virgil) “It’s not quite like that.”

A little bit, but not really.

(Deceit) “Then what is it like?”

Giving you half a chance?

(Virgil) “Just giving you a chance, especially because you haven’t done anything wrong.”

I mean, I don’t exactly like the planning, but I should be fair.

(Deceit) “I kind of did.”

Sort of?

(Virgil) “It’s okay.”

We just need to work it out. I think I can forgive you.

(Deceit) “That’s not even it.”

Oh boy.

(Virgil) “What is it then?”

I don’t really want to be here.

(Deceit) “Well, after that we just tried to be friendly. It didn’t work.”

Makes sense. He sounds careful.

(Deceit) “So we left him alone.”

That is dangerous.

(Deceit) “We really should have checked on him.”

That is ominus.

(Deceit) “One day he just walked into the kitchen with a black and white outfit, instead of the usual black and black. He was so on guard. We tried to talk to him, and he nearly jumped on top of the fridge.”

Fun.

(Deceit) “I asked Remus if he had done anything and he said no. First time in his life, so I didn’t really believe it. But I left him alone. Virgil really freaked out. He started writing all these plans for things. Some of them were possible, some of them were implausible. Some of them were impossible. I think he probably has a plan for dimension swapping written down somewhere, if you can figure out his filing system.”

Nope.

(Deceit) “Anyway, we just… left him alone. Didn’t help him. Probably couldn’t have done anything. Maybe if we brought him to the light sides, but we didn’t like them. And he didn’t trust them enough to be in a five foot radius without some sort of weapon. We had other things to do. Better than taking care of a very stressed, overly worried side. He wasn’t even fully solid. Not much of an excuse, but that’s why we did it. Sometimes he’d even hand us plans. Just giant stacks of paper, and then run back to his room. He got bolder, started yelling at the light sides to take him seriously. Logan would consider it, but he got annoyed after too much. Roman was just annoyed by it. Morality didn’t know what to do. If they had lived with him, saw he was always like that… I don’t know. But we mostly ignored him.”

Fun.

(Deceit) “He got better. But he still didn’t want anything to do with us. He wanted to join the light sides, we took offence. He might not have liked us very much, and we didn’t like him, but we were together. The dark sides. Us against the world.”

Sounds like us.

(Deceit) “Of course, we also remembered all the things they had done. All the times they told him he was crazy. He didn’t listen. He left us. And it hurts. And you are here and you’re giving me a chance, and you look a lot like him. Why?”

Well, that is a lot.

(Virgil) “Well, people deserve a second chance. That’s what Hope always said. You seem like you could use one, I do have a question, though.”

Why do they always look so nervous?

(Deceit) “What is it?”

I guess he might not like it.

(Virgil) “Why are you so talkative? Your nickname is literally Deceit, and you keep telling me all this stuff. I think I can trust you, but why?”

If it’s just because I look like their friend, I’m going to scream.

(Deceit) “You look like him.”

Not really going to do it.

(Virgil) “Yes. I got that. I am him, kind of. And you feel guilty for the way you treated him, so now you’re telling me, to make you feel better?”

That was confrontational.

(Deceit) “That was… correct? Why would you say that, though?”

Do I really need to spell it out for you?

(Virgil) “I don’t really like that the only reason that you tell me any of this is because I look like your old friend. It’s not your fault, but it kind of gets on my nerves. I can’t make my own space in your mind, which is pretty normal, but for sides it’s usually for a reason. Your allies, your function. This is just weird and annoying. I like that you're telling me, but I wish it was because you cared about me, or something.”

Anything about me?

(Deceit) “Sorry?”

No use.

(Virgil) “It’s fine. I’ll give you your shot. What do you want to do?”  
What is that look?

(Deceit) “Chess.”

No.

(Virgil) “Can we not? I don’t want to just spend an hour playing a game I barely understand and losing horribly. How about checkers?”

I can play checkers.

(Deceit) “Sure.”

Yay!

(Deceit) “How many times have you played chess?”

Anytime I try to talk to Logic?

(Virgil) “Too many.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write backstory I half-told you.


	19. News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigilance is on his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was I didn't update for like a day.

Well, cooking with Thomas was not nearly as interesting as I thought it would be. Apparently cooking with the host adds a ‘stabilizing effect’ or something. All that means is that the floor tends to stay in place, and Thomas thought that it was fine. Me and Deceit can exist in the same room without freaking out too much, though we’re not super friendly. That’s okay. All in all, it’s been a remarkably calm couple of weeks in an alternate universe. All those movies had it dead wrong.

(Logan) “Vigilance, get in here. Right now.”

Okay?

(Virgil) “What is it?”

That is… a lot of screens.

(Logan) “I believe that I have found your dimension. Virgil apperese to be there. Getting an entrance there is an entirely different issue.”

Oh my goodness.

(Virgil) “Is there anything that I can do to help?”

I’m coming home.

(Logan) “Yes. If anyone else is willing to help, I believe we should get them as well.”

Oh my goodness.

(Virgil) “I’ll get them.”

Let’s go let’s go

(Patton) “Hey Vigilance, why are you running?”

No time.

(Virgil) “Logan needs you. And the others, come on.”

You can probably figure it out.

(Patton) “Okay? I’ll get Roman.”

Cool.

(Virgil) “I’ll get Deceit.”

Let’s go.

(Deceit) “Vigilance?”

Let’s go.

(Virgil) “Come on. Logan needs all of us. Go.”

And now Remus.

(Deceit) “Okay?”

Cool.

(Virgil) “Come on, Duke. Let’s go. Logan needs us.”

Come on.

(Duke) “What’s the rush?”

Give me five minutes.

(Virgil) “Logan will tell you. All of you. Because sharing it person by person is inefficient. Gosh, I need to get Thomas.”

I forgot him.

(Duke) “He’s asleep. I can wake him up if you want.”

Probably not necessary.

(Virgil) “It’s fine. I’ll talk to him later. He has things to do.”

Like work. Isn’t trapped inside the mindscape.

(Duke) “And I don’t?”

Probably not.

(Virgil) “No. Now let’s go.”

That is a lot of laughing.

(Virgil) “I’m back.”

Everybodies here.

(Logan) “Where is Thomas?”

Asleep, apparently.

(Deceit) “Napping. Leave him alone.”

Fair.

(Virgil) “Does he need to be here?”

I mean, now that I think about it, living his life is more important than analyzing data.

(Logan) “I… suppose not.”

Great.

(Virgil) “Do you want to tell them now? Or what?”

Are we going to keep standing around, or?

(Logan) “Alright. I have an announcement.”

Go on.

(Logan) “I have found Vigilance’s dimension. And Virgil appears to be there.”

I can’t believe it.

(Roman) “How can you tell?”

That is a good question.

(Logan) “There are certain markers of a dimension, I have found. Vigilance’s are all over. And there is a spot that cares all the hallmarks of our dimension. Most of the observable markings of a side, but I can’t quite tell. Not enough data, but I am almost certain that this is the right dimension.”

I’ll see them again.

(Remus) “Then when are we getting Virgil back?

That’s the hard part.

(Logan) “Finding the dimension is the easy part. Actually getting there is the part where I have no leads.

That’s fun.

(Deceit) “What do you need us to do?”

Anything, more or less.

(Logan) “I don’t have plans drawn up yet.”

Well, it’s been less than an hour.

(Patton) “We’re ready to help.”

Thank goodness.

(Remus) “If you leave, does that mean that we’ll never see you again?”

He really cares.

(Logan) “Most likely not. I am not sure how long it will take to construct a… portal, or if it will be able to remain. But we can open more, and if we can open one, I’m sure we can keep going. We will not be leaving you in that situation again, with the people you care about. If necessary, we will keep all of you here.”

That was… so sweet.

(Virgil) “Thank you.”

Really.

(Patton) “We wouldn’t leave you in danger.”

Thank you.

(Roman) “No kidding.”

Thank you.

(Deceit) “Yeah, we’re not… evil?”

I wish everyone would.

(Remus) “We like you, too.”

I guess that’s a difference.

(Virgil) “Alright. Thank you, so much, everyone. Do you have any leads, Logan?”

Let’s go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly done


	20. Portal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Vigilance is going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for these characters all by themselves.

Telling Thomas was confusing. He wasn’t clear on the whole ‘we like each other and want to see each other again’ part. Being around us cleared it up pretty fast, though. He told us that it would be preferable to not have three extra sides in his head, so we’ll see about that. Three Creativities would be amazing. And I’m done with this data.

(Virgil) “Logan?”

Can he hear me?

(Logan) “Yes, Vigilance?”

Guess so.

(Virgil) “I’m done.”

What next?  
(Logan) “Alright. Can you stay here until I get the others?”

Is it time to go home? No, you can’t get your hopes up. Remember, he sometimes just has a development. It would have to be a big one, though. He doesn’t exactly share everything. Just what we need to know, and some small stuff that he finds important, or perplexing, even if it’s not entirely to the problem. But, maybe?

(Patton) “Vigilance? Do you know what’s going on?”

Never.

(Virgil) “No idea. Pull up a chair, we might be waiting for a while.”

Remus can be distracting.

(Patton) “Okay? Where are the chairs?”

Oh, dang it.

(Virgil) “He buried them again. I’m not sure how I feel about disturbing his papers, though.”

His organizational system is terrifying.

(Patton) “Yeah, we can just wait for Roman.”

Ah, well.

(Roman) “Hello?”

There he is.

(Virgil) “Hey, Roman. Logan buried his chairs again. Can you make some?”

Might have been a bit direct.

(Roman) “Okay?”

Probably.

(Virgil) “Thanks.” 

Ah, well. At least everyone can sit down.

(Patton) “What do you think it is?”

No use in hoping.

(Virgil) “We need to do more baking.”

That was sarcasm.

(Roman) “I thought we were past that phase?”

Yes.

(Virgil) “Who knows?”

I mean, it’s possible.

(Remus) “Hey, what’s going on?”

No.

(Patton) “We’re talking about why Logan called us here.”

Dang it.

(Remus) “Well-”

Why would you do this?

(Virgil) “Unless you have something non-disturbing to add, can we talk about it later?”

When I can run away, without leaving Logan waiting, if necessary.

(Remus) “Fine.”

And that’s them.

(Virgil) “Hey, guys.”

Been a while.

(Remus) “What is it?”

I wonder too.

(Roman) “Wait, do we need Thomas?”

Probably not.

(Logan) “Yes. Give me a minute.”

Wow, what is it?

(Virgil) “Come back soon.”

Heh.

(Deceit) “Well, he was not very forthcoming.”

Give him a minute.

(Virgil) “Not yet.”

It’s easier this way.

(Patton) “Yeah, it’s Logan. He doesn’t like to waste time.”

Or give us details.

(Roman) “I hope it’s something good.”

Hmm.

(Virgil) “He usually just has us fix the bad stuff.”

Not talk about it.

(Remus) “Unless, something has gone horribly wrong, and we can’t fix it, and he summoned an interdimensional monster who wants to EAT US ALL!”

Thank you, Remus.

(Patton) “I don’t think so? He seemed more positive then last time.”

I guess so.

(Virgil) “You’re pretty good at reading him.”

Maybe it’s that crush Deceit mentioned.

(Patton) “I guess so?”

Probably.

(Logan) “I have brought Thomas.”

Great.

(Thomas) “Hey, guys?”

Nice to see you too.

(Virgil) “Hey. Logan, what is it?”

I hope it’s a good thing.

(Logan) “Ah, yes. Thomas, sit down, please.”

Need to save your chairs.

(Thomas) “Okay. Cool, what’s going on, Logan?”

Seriously. Any of us could have asked that. Anybody doing the work. Whatever.

(Logan) “We have the portal completed.”

What?

(Virgil) “Could you… repeat that? Please?”

Did he just say that?

(Logan) “We have completed the portal. You are going home, Vigilance.”

Finally.

(Remus) “You really want to get rid of me, huh.”

Nah.

(Virgil) “Yes. Because, you, Remus are the guiding force behind all of my decisions.”

I’m going to see them again.

(Logan) “I just need to set it up, and then we can go.”

Oh my goodness.

(Patton) “Are you okay, Vigilance?”

Yup.

(Virgil) “I’m going to see them again.”

Really.

(Roman) “And we’re going to see Virgil.”

Yeah.

(Thomas) “I miss him.”

Duh.

(Deceit) “We all do.”

Well, that’s sweet.

(Virgil) “So, what do we have to do?”

Let’s go.

(Logan) “Turn it on. Virgil, you make sure that the power is connected. Patton…”

Alrighty, that’s a long couple of hours.

(Logan) “I found it.”

Yes!

(Patton) “Great! What now?”

Yup.

(Logan) “Just let me plug this in here, and twist that, and… done.”

It looks like home, but everyone’s much calmer.

(Roman) “VIRGIL!” 

Not over here, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be out soon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Untwisted Thomas(Narrative)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392549) by [KorruptBrekker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorruptBrekker/pseuds/KorruptBrekker)




End file.
